The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duelanhaysunshin’.
The new Lantana plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, freely-branching Lantana plants with early and freely flowering habit and large attractive flowers.
The new Lantana plant originated from a self-pollination in August, 2013 in Bellefonte, Pa. of a proprietary selection of Lantana camara identified as code number G2X-19103-1, not patented. The new Lantana plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on Oct. 8, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since October, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.